Lost In Mist
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Heero sells his body on the streets. He gets hired by some rich blond guy to do a favour. 1x3, 4 3, 2x1 hints.


Lost in Mist

By Dark Sadistic Angel

4+3, 1x3, 2x1 reference. Lemon. Disclaimers apply.

He knew the look very well. It was one of a predator stalking a prey. The person in his vision moved through the crowds with a purpose to his stride. Heero lowered his lids appreciatively. There was a hint of animalistic attraction about the sway of the boy- an intricing sexual thrust of his hips forward with each step, and the slight tilt of the boys firm buttocks lured his eyes. Here was a customer, one whom Heero was interested in doing business with. He stepped out of the dim alley way from which he had been surveying the crowd from and allowed himself to be seen. There was no doubt in his mind that the blond would come to him. There was only one thing people came to the part of town for, and that was something he excelled in. The blond boy looked up. Their eyes met. And suddenly Heero was not so sure any more. There was nothing there but a faint curiosity in the aqua depths. Nothing to say that he wanted the services Heero could offer. Yet... the blond boy came closer. He was moving directly to where Heero was standing.

The boy stopped before him, and looked him up and down, still with the faint, detached curiosity. Then he smiled, a brief flicker of satisfaction crossing his face.

`I'm Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner.`

`Heero.` He looked down at the hand the boy offered but did not move to receive it. He waited.

`I want you to come with me to my house.`

`I charge high.`

`Price is no matter. We can discuss it afterwards. I only ask for one condition upon our time.`

`What is it?`

`Whatever happens shall remain private.`

Heero did not blink an eye. Sexual deviates came in all forms, even as angels. Briefly he speculated whether the blond preferred the top position or the bottom. Either was fine with him, but he was a little sore from the braided American the night before.

`That is automatically assumed,` he replied neutrally, in response to the blond`s request. `Is your place far?`

`Fairly, but we will make it there in less than fifteen minutes. I will call my driver now.` He slipped out a slim, white mobile and punched in a number. `Abdul, I found one. Meet me on the third corner, near the cross section.` There was a beep as Quatre switched the device off. `Heero... that is your name, isn't it?`

`Yes.`

`Your real one?`

`No.`

The blond smiled suddenly, a small, sad smile. `You two are the same then.`

Heero was confused by the statement, however he did not allow it to show on his face. People were strange. It was with mixed apprehension Heero entered the purple limousine as it arrived. The last serial killer he had dealt with had left bruises on his body that did not fade for a week, and had not yielded much in the way of compensation either. He gained nothing from that transaction except for the knowledge that old men contained more blood than they seem to. The whole episode had been fruitless. He looked sideways at the boy next to him. He didn't look to be strong, however there was something about his movements that suggested a hidden strength. It the boy was one of those, he would have a hard time of it. It was best to be on his guard, at least, until he had the money safely in his pocket.

`Relax, I am not a serial murderer.`

A flicker of surprise passed Heero`s face. It was almost as if the boy called Quatre had read his mind.

`I can't you know. It really is common sense. You have to be careful in an occupation such as yours.`

Heero kept his face and his mind carefully blank for the remainder of the trip.

The mansion was tall and imposing. Most of it was cast in looming shadows as only one small porch light shone. It was obviously a dwelling of a extremely rich man. Just how rich, Heero did not know. The door was opened by a dark skinned man with a thick, bushy beard. He bowed as Quatre led Heero inside.

`Welcome home Master.`

`Thank you Rasid. You may leave us for some time,` spoke Quatre softly.

The stocky man bowed once again and faded into a dark doorway.

Heero looked around. Like the outside, only the bare minimum of lights were kept on, and only those in the hallway. The rooms beyond the arches were either closed off or shoaled in shadows beyond the light.

`Come this way. I want to show you something.`

Heero followed Quatre, heading towards the end of the corridors.

`What is this `something`?`

A smile flickered across the blond`s lips. Like the previous one, it was a sad one. `My most loved possession'.

They paused at the end of the corridor, before a small flight of stairs. It was narrow, allowing only one person to fit in at a time. It was a strange contrast to the wide corridor before it.

`Please, do go first.` Quatre waved Heero forward. Heero obliged.

At the top of the flight, there was a door. Light shone out through the side slits. He opened the door.

`What the-?` His eyes widened in shock.

The room was lit entirely in candle light, a light scent of Jasmine hung in the air. However it was not the many hundreds of small, dancing flames warming the room that caught Heero`s attention, but a lone figure in the centre of the room, lying almost completely naked, eschewed in white sheets. The boy was slender and muscular, his prime form not at all hidden by the thin straps of black leather pressing apart his firm buttocks as they spilt into two hip bands, ending joined to a V shaped front which allowed the boy`s erected penis to poke through. Thinner straps encircled the erect member, linked to the skimpy pants by small chains. Another strap, encircling the shuddering boy's right thigh, held a battery-supplier. A wire ran from this towards a device prodded deep inside the boy's anus.

A soft, whirring noise signalled it was on. The youth's hands were chained behind him by a pair of velvet lined handcuffs. Bandages covered both of his wrists and up to shoulder on his left side, ending in loose strands. They also covered his ankles and calves. The uncovered areas revealed deep scratches, as if someone had clawed harshly at the skin. In semi-disbelief, Heero`s trailed his gaze to the captives`s eyes. The green depths were half closed and almost hidden by a thick bang of hair falling over his upraised face. No sound was made from him. A thick gag bounded his mouth.

The door clicked behind him as Quatre silently entered.

'My most precious treasure.' A light of echo of the softly spoken words rebounded in the room.

Heero narrowed his eyes.

'Your prisoner?'

'In a way, yes.'

'I am not a rapist.'

The youth lifted an eyebrow. 'Do not misunderstand me. I am not asking you to rape him. Simply to give him pleasure and to please him.'

'Of his own will?'

The boy's eyes clouded, and he looked at the shuddering boy on the bed.

'He has no will but that.'

Something in his words made Heero stop.

'What do you mean?'

Quatre walked over to the chained youth. He reached out a hand almost absently towards the boy's face, then his hand froze, and Quatre withdrew the hand. Despite his face being half turned from Heero, he could see the flicker of heart breaking longing past the blond's profile. Strange. Why didn't the boy touch his prisoner?

'He only lives for sex. Nothing else. No real will except to experience the heights of sexual pleasure. My treasure is a doll. A beautiful doll. There is no one like him. Trust me, he wants what you can give to him. More than...' His voice trailed off. Quatre placed a hand over his face and turned his head completely away, hiding his expression away from Heero. 'Are explanations really necessary?' His voice became suddenly cooler.

Heero studied the back of his client.

'No.' He replied finally. 'No explanation is necessary. However, before I proceed, I have one question.'

'What is it?

'What is his name?'

'He has no real name.'

Heero frowned. He opened his mouth to speak.

'But I call him Trowa, if you really desire a name, you can call him that. But I doubt he would respond. He never does.'

'That will do.'

Heero opened the first button of his collar, and loosened his neck tie. He glanced at the blond.

'Are you planning to watch?'

Quatre nodded, and motioned his hand towards a velvet red couch position near the wall. 'I will be there. I hope you are not too uncomfortable with that.'

'It's fine. It doesn't bother me.'

Quatre took his seat.

'Please proceed when you are ready.'

Heero stripped down to his skin. His clothes fell almost silently into a small pile beside the bed. As he stepped out of his last item of clothing, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

'You're truly beautiful.'

Heero nodded his head. He was not vain. It was a simple statement of fact. Both he and his client knew it.

'Thank you.'

He lifted one knee and mounted the large bed. Then he looked down at the semi conscious boy in the bed.

'Hello Trowa.'

The youth simply looked at him with half closed eyes, silent.

It was easily pleasing the ready youth. Too much so. Heero barely had to touch the other to gain the response he wanted. Over the last few hours, the light brown hair boy had came over and over again. As the time drew closed, Heero slide out of the Trowa, and held him. The youth curled against him as he did so, sighing in content. Soon, the boy fell asleep, his long brown lashes closed against the world. He touched Trowa's cheek in a faint farewell gesture and then moved away from the sleeping boy. Heero rose up.

'Although I know you do not want to explain, I still would like to know why you do not please him yourself.'

'Because I can't.'

'There are doctors that can help.'

'No, I don't have that sort of a problem. Quite the opposite actually.' Quatre said ruefully. Then his expression darkened. 'It's not a simple matter of sex.'

'You say that he has no real will except to experience the heights of sexual pleasure.'

'Exactly my point.'

Heero was confused.

'What do you mean?'

'He won't accept me. He won't even accept my touch. He would rather die than bear my hands on him. So I cannot even hold him, no matter how much I want to. But he accepts anyone else's hands and touch.' There was a trace of bitterness in his last words. It was somewhat unnatural. 'I can see that you're wondering why, right?' Quatre looked straight towards Heero. 'Because I love him, that's why. He cannot accept love. Love kills him, so all I can offer to him is the cold caresses of strangers, because I love him. '

Two trails of tears streamed down from his eyes, but Quatre continued looking at Heero, as if he did not notice them. Actually, Heero wasn't sure if the youth was really seeing him. He suspected not.

'But no matter how much it pains me inside, no matter how much each session rips me up, I will keep on giving Trowa what he wants and desires. I never want him to be unhappy. He has enough sadness in his life already. I have taken that sadness away, and I will keep it.' Quatre clutched at his heart. 'I won't let sorrow enter those beautiful depths again.'

'You are strong,' Heero said quietly.

'No, I am only simply human.'

Fin.

DSA


End file.
